This application is a national stage of PCT International Application No. PCT/EP2008/008219, filed Sep. 26, 2008, which claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to German Patent Application No. 10 2007 047 112.4, filed Oct. 1, 2007, the entire disclosures of which are herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a jet regulator of a type usually produced as an insert-type cartridge, which can be mounted in the region of the water outlet of a sanitary outlet fitting in order to shape a homogeneous and non-spraying water jet.
Such jet regulators are produced either as aerated jet regulators or as laminar (i.e., unaerated) functional units, and usually have a circular cross-section. However, fan jet regulators are also increasingly being developed and produced, which have the purpose of producing a flat band-shaped water jet that is dimensionally stable over a distance that is as long as possible. Because of the noncircular design, usually no external thread can be provided on the outer periphery of such flat-jet regulators in order to be able to fix the jet regulator in the region of the water outlet of an outlet fitting. Since the jet regulators mounted in the water outlet may possibly also be subjected to a comparatively high water pressure, other fixing devices, such as headless screws, are required, which fix the jet regulator in the interior of the fitting housing through the exterior side of the fitting housing. If such fixing devices must not impair the appearance of a sanitary outlet fitting, and should therefore not be visible, the application possibilities will be limited.